Black Lace
by Cleone
Summary: Pancake mix: 5 dollars. Kinky black dress with white lace: 60 dollars. Waking up next to Uchiha Sasuke and finding out that you're suddenly his maid: priceless. SasuHina. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This idea is MINE. Rurouni Linda is ME! So don't accuse me of theft. Thank you.**

**Black Lace:**

**Chapter One**

His house was a mess. She was short on cash. It was perfect.

Except for the fact that they hardly knew each other.

Hinata walked nervously down the sidewalk, the rays from the setting sun visible on her back. She clutched the note that Sakura had given her to give to Sasuke and sighed deeply. After sixteen years, Sakura still hadn't matured and she wasn't even able to give Sasuke a note, damn it all! And how was she going to do so? Well, why not take advantage of Hinata's kindness and ask her to deliver the note to the Uchiha? Hinata had promised Sakura she wouldn't read the note, but her curiosity got the best of her and she cracked. Really, it was quite humorous and had given Hinata a good laugh.

_To my precious Sasuke-kun!_

_I know you hate me, but I love you and want to make babies with you! So please look deep into your heart and accept me._

_Your dearest,_

_Sakura_

'No offense to Sakura-san,' Hinata thought to herself as she climbed up the doorsteps. 'But I'm quite sure that a nine year-old could write better than that.'

Hinata's heart beat quickened as she raised her hand to knock on Sasuke's door. She closed her eyes, knocked three times, set the note on the welcome mat, and got ready to run as fast as she could back home. But for some strange reason…her body didn't move. She was frozen on Sasuke's doorstep!

'Run!' She told her legs. 'Run! He'll come soon!'

But too late. The door cracked open and Sasuke was staring straight at her. Their eyes locked for a second before his eyes shifted to the ground and to the note that was crumbled up in a heap on the welcome mat. He scoffed.

"So what's this?"

Sasuke bent down and snatched up the note. He tore it open and stared at it. Hinata gulped and once again tried to move. No good. She was stuck in front of Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke ripped the note into two and glanced at Hinata. "God, you came all the way to my house to give me _that?"_

Hinata's voice seemed to be frozen, too. Sasuke smirked.

"Really, how weak can you get to have Sakura of all people take advantage of you like that?"

Wow, that was a slap in the face. Hinata blushed and looked at the ground.

"I'm…sorry," her voice cracked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Jesus, and you even say 'sorry' when you don't need to! Really, what is _wrong _with you?"

Hinata felt her cheeks flush even redder. "Umm…umm…" She looked behind her.

Sasuke raised his brow. "Um what?"

Hinata raised her leg and ran off his porch step. "Igottogo!" Her voice squeaked.

Sasuke continued to look after her. Finally, he shook his head and went back into his house.

"Idiots. They're all a bunch of goddamn idiots."

* * *

It was, in one word, disgusting. Pairs of dirty boxers lay on the TV and sofa, half-eaten cookies and bags of chips were strewn all over the floor like a collage, and the smell was enough to make a dump seem like a rose. "Disgusting" didn't even cover it.

Sasuke lay on his bed (which was covered with rolls of toilet paper and newspapers from months before), staring up at the ceiling. He was a strong young man, surely one of the best ninja of the village. He trained at least eight hours a day and his body was in great shape. But it was really pretty sad that one of the toughest men of the village couldn't even clean his own living space.

Sasuke gingerly picked up a snotty tissue and threw it to the floor. "This is nucking futs. I have to get this pigpen cleaned some day." He looked out the window and wrinkled his nose.

…

"I could get _someone else_ to do it…"

He rolled onto his stomach and thought. Maids were expensive. And they usually were old hags who would make the smell of the house even worse. And man, they were ugly. Well, the ones that were in business these days.

"Now who could I get that would do this inexpensively and who actually has a bit of sex appeal?"

Sasuke smiled. My god, it was so obvious!

Hinata! She was just too nice and she was quite good-loooking. So what if they hardly knew each other? She was perfect!

"…And she'd look pretty nice in a lacy maid outfit," Sasuke said quietly, his rare but ever-so horny side starting to kick in (hey, give him a break! He's only sixteen!)

And so it was settled before Hinata even knew about it. Hyuuga Hinata would be the new maid of the Uchiha household.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's pretty lame that I recycled part of one of my old plots. But I swear it shall be different! And better, a whole lot better. **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I have recently started a Sasu/Hina C2 community. Please tell me in your review if you would like to be a staff member. Thanks. **

**Black Lace:**

**Chapter Two**

The bright midnight moonlight poured in through the window and onto the bedcovers, casting an almost heavenly glow on Hinata's pale face. Sasuke stared in awe. Okay, so he knew that it was just _wrong _for an almost full-grown man to be staring through a young woman's bedroom window when she was asleep, but he couldn't think of any other way to "get a hold of her". And he wasn't just going to give up now. Getting past those guards around the household was a royal pain in the butt!

Sasuke gripped the windowsill and bit down on his lip. He had to admit, she was pretty._ Extremely _pretty. Over the years, Hinata's hair had grown down to her shoulders and added nice shape to her face. She had lost all her baby fat and was nice and skinny. But the best part was…

_She had breasts! _Big, healthy, firm breasts! Breasts bigger that any other girl in the village! That was a definite plus.

Sasuke felt his jaw drop at the thought of Hinata's chest. They looked so nice and soft…and capable of feeding the small mouths of many, many beautiful Uchiha children…

"Guhhh…"

Sasuke shook his head and emptied his head of the dirty thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to be a pervert. He had to get Hinata…and fast! He quickly looked to his left, to his right, and underneath him before he wrenched the window open. He slipped through and landed quietly on the carpet. He looked around the room.

"Damn." Sasuke whistled quietly. "It's-it's _clean_!"

The carpet was actually white, unlike Sasuke's (which had now turned to a nasty-looking brownish color). There was nothing on the floor, which meant that he could actually _walk _around. And the smell…it was nothing like he had ever smelled before! Like…like roses or something of the sort.

Sasuke sighed deeply and was about to let himself fall into the trance of cleanliness before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He took one last whiff of the wonderful scent and tip-toed carefully to the side of the bed. To his relief, Hinata was still fast asleep…and even more beautiful than she was when she was awake. Her long, dark hair was fanned out across the pillow with a few stray strands around her forehead. Her eyes were closed lightly and her mouth slightly open, her breaths coming out in tune with her rising and falling chest. She looked like-

'An angel,' Sasuke thought.

Yes, "angel" was the right word the describe her. She was so sweet and kind and innocent and clean and…

_Fuckable. _

Sasuke inhaled deeply and bent down next to the bed. He leaned closer and rested his arms on the mattress. Watching Hinata sleep was so relaxing, so therapeutic. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow next to hers'. She smelled even better than the room did! It reminded Sasuke of someone, someone who had been very dear to him.

"Mother…" He whispered.

Sasuke let out his breath as he remembered the times he had as a child when he would get scared at night and come into his parents room, snuggling up next to his warm, cozy mother and taking in the sweet scent of the perfume she'd spray on before bed and then drifting off into a calm, calm sleep.

"Mmmm…"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at Hinata. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek lightly. Her skin was so soft on his rough, blistering fingertips. If just touching her cheek felt _this _good, then what was touching the rest of her body like?

Sasuke's hand immediately crawled up to the edge of Hinata's silky night shirt. This was wrong, but he _had _to know. And besides…no one would ever find out.

Sasuke felt his hand start to quiver as he slowly and gently tugged Hinata's nightshirt down. The air around him was starting to feel stuffy and his heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten. This was so new, so different. He had never touched a girl in this way before.

'No…'

Sasuke shook his head and his eyes widened. "No! She's just going to be a maid for me, nothing more!"

He quickly pulled his hand away from Hinata's chest and stood up. He slipped his hands under the sleeping girl and lifted her up, being careful not to wake her. With one last cautious look and listen, he opened the window quickly and slipped into the night with the unsuspecting Hinata safely in his arms.

**A/N: I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER LENGTH! I SWEAR!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Black Lace:**

**Chapter Three**

The warm, morning sunshine shown in through the window and right into Hinata's eyes. The girl groaned quietly. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want this wonderful dream of her being whisked off by a Prince Charming of sorts to end. She didn't want to be back in reality…

Hinata's eyes slowly flickered open. In just a few short moments, her father would walk in the room and remind her to get up and get ready for the day. Hinata yawned and stretched her arms, taking a look at what she thought would just be her usual bedroom. She gasped.

This wasn't her room! Hell, this wasn't even her own house! Hinata sat up, holding her hand over her heart. What in the world was going? What was she doing in this strange house in this strange bed with-

"Good morning."

Hinata gulped and looked down next to her. Sasuke stared back and gave her a small wave. Hinata screamed and jumped right out of the bed.

"S-SASUKE-KUN?"

Sasuke yawned and scratched his head. "Yeah…so?"

Hinata pointed at him, feeling sweat start to gather on her brow. "What-WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY-WHY WAS I IN YOUR BED!" Hinata started to walk back and forth, frantically twiddling her fingers. "Oh my god, oh my god…"

Sasuke grinned. Hey, making her worry more would be pretty damn funny! He cleared his throat.

"You were a wild cat."

Hinata stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head towards him. "We-we didn't…"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hey, what can I say. You wanted it badly."

Hinata's jaw dropped. 'Oh-OH MY GOD! I LOST MY VIRGINITY AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!" Hinata bit down on her lip and looked around the room. "Oh-oh man. This isn't good. Not good at all. I-I better just leave."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hopped off the bed. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, making the already frantic girl even more so.

"No…way…in…hell…am…I…letting…you…go…home…"

Hinata shivered. "But-but Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke held a finger to her lips. "Let's talk about this over, say, pancakes?"

Hinata blushed. "O-okay."

* * *

Sasuke lifted his fork and stabbed it into his blueberry pancakes. "First things first, Hinata. We didn't do it."

Hinata sighed deeply. 'Oh thank god,' she thought with relief. 'I was wondering why we were both fully-clothed.

Sasuke cut off a piece of the pancake. "Bet you're wondering why you're _really _here, eh?" Before Hinata could answer, Sasuke continued. "Hinata, what do you notice about this house?"

Hinata looked around the house nervously. "Um-"

Sasuke pointed his fork at her. "It's filthy. It's a frickn' pigpen."

Hinata leaned back, wishing that Sasuke would put his fork down. "Um…okay-"

Sasuke stuck the fork in his mouth and pulled it out, his mouth full of the blueberry pancake ."So you're probably wondering what this has to do with you, eh?" Once again, he didn't let Hinata answer. "Hinata…" Sasuke leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "I want you to be my maid."

Hinata blinked a few times. "E-excuse me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "God, do I really hafta repeat myself? I want you to be my maid!"

Hinata trembled. "S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm sure that you could get someone else-"

Sasuke stood up. "No! There is no one else!" He leaned so close to Hinata that their noses brushed. "You're the only one."

Hinata gulped and looked at the ground. "Re-really, I'm flattered-"

Sasuke frowned. "Hinata, I've made my decision. You _will _be my maid."

Hinata breathed in deeply. "Alright," she said, her voice becoming rather high-pitched and squeaky.

Sasuke stood up straight, smirking. "Good. Now then." He clapped his hands together. "Wait here for a moment."

He ran out of the kitchen. Hinata took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I think I just got myself into a big mess," she whispered.

A few second later, Sasuke returned, now holding a pink shopping bag and that same cocky smirk still on his face.

"As all _intelligent _people know, maids don't wear just anything. They wear _this."_

Sasuke reached into the bag and fished out a black, lacy, and not to mention _extremely _skanky maids' outfit. It had everything: a black top with puffy sleeves and white lacing, a black skirt with mesh covering the top and more white lace, white knee socks, and that lacy little crown thing that goes on your head. Hinata gasped.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I can't wear that!"

Sasuke frowned. "You can, and you will." He threw the outfit to Hinata, who clumsily caught it. "Now go change. You can use my room." Hinata looked at the maid outfit and back at Sasuke. "Go!"

Hinata quickly stood up and out of the kitchen and up the stairs before Sasuke could bark at her anymore. It took her a moment before she remembered which room was Sasuke's, but she finally found it, ran in, and started to strip off her clothes.

'Oh dear,' Hinata thought, unbuttoning her pants. 'If anyone finds out, I'm gonna be-"

The hairs on the back of her neck started to prick up. Hinata nervously turned around, almost completely undressed. She gasped. Sasuke was peeking in on her! She didn't even hear him following her up the stairs.

"EEEKKKK!" Hinata screamed and hurriedly covered her chest with her arms.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he spun away from her. "I-I'm sorry! Couldn't help it!"

Hinata stomped to the door and slammed it shut. "Pl-please at least give me my privacy!"

'Jeeze,' Hinata thought rather angrily, turning back to the maid outfit that was now lying in a heap on the floor. 'I never knew how much of a perv Sasuke-kun was!'

A few minutes later, Hinata emerged from the bedroom in the maid outfit and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, who was turned away from her and covering his eyes.

"Um…I'm done."

Sasuke turned back around and ran his eyes up and down Hinata's body. He covered his nose and once again turned away from her.

"Oh my god," he said quietly.

Hinata cocked her head, confused. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke waved his hand. "It's-it's nothing." He grabbed the edge of his shirt and held it up to his bleeding nose. "Okay! Now time for your first job!"

Sasuke led her down the hallway and into the bathroom (which smelled a whole lot worse than the rest of the house). He walked into the shower and gestured Hinata to follow. Hinata nodded and slowly stepped into the shower. Sasuke bent down and Hinata followed suit.

"Hinata, reach your hand down there."

Hinata's mouth fell. "Sasuke-"

"Just do it!"

Hinata sighed and took a few deep breaths before reaching her hand down the drain. She shivered and felt the need to vomit as she pulled out a handful of dark, short, curly hair. Sasuke grimaced.

"Pretty sick, huh?"

Hinata looked at the hair in disgust. "But Sasuke-kun, your hair isn't short and curl-"

Sasuke grinned at her and she screamed, throwing the wad of hair down.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOUCHED THAT! EW, EW, EW!"

Sasuke stood up and patted Hinata on the back, who was slouched over and holding her stomach. "Good luck."

He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. Hinata held a hand over her chest and slowly reached her hand back into the drain. Before she could pull it back out, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted right in the shower.

**A/N: And you thought that Sasuke was perverted in the last two chapters. **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I know that author notes are boring and lame, but I would like to thank each and every one of you for all those sweet reviews! I swear, I nearly cried when I read some of them because they were just so nice. **

**Anyways, enough of this sappy crap. LET'S GET ON TO THE SEXY KINKY STUFF!**

**Black Lace:**

**Chapter Four**

It took Sasuke a few hours to realize that Hinata hadn't come down from doing her chore for a _very_ long time. It was already evening, and he was getting hungry for dinner.

'Jeeze', he thought, climbing back up the stairs. 'Does it really take _that _long to clean out pubes from a shower drain?'

Sasuke tip-toed to the bathroom door and quietly knocked. "Hinata, are you done yet?"

No answer.

He tapped his foot impatiently and knocked once more. "Hinata?"

Again, no answer.

Sasuke sighed and gripped the doorknob. "Okay then, I'm coming in."

He cautiously opened the door and stepped one foot inside.

"Hinata?"

The room was silent.

Worry started to take over in Sasuke's mind. Where was she? There was no way she could've gone home. He was downstairs the entire time and the bathroom was on the second floor, so there was no way Hinata could go unless she had the ability to fly out of a window.

Sasuke walked over to the shower and ripped the curtains open. Hinata was sprawled out on the tiled shower floor, her hand loosely gripping a wad of curly black hair and her cheeks flushed pink. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Oh god, she _fainted?_'

He continued to stare at her. Even when she was knocked out, she was still very pretty. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes shut lightly, giving her an almost peaceful look. Her long legs were partly spread apart, which gave Sasuke a pretty decent view of her panties.

Sasuke's mouth dropped and a spark of heat trailed down his stomach and straight to his crotch. Now that he thought about it…now would've been a pretty good time to satisfy his "manly urges". Sure, he always was serious and even a bit mean to people outside his home, but he was a teenage boy, and unfortunately, puberty had hit him pretty hard. Ah, those gosh darn hormones.

Sasuke bent down and hesitantly began to stroke the inner part of Hinata's left leg.

'In movies, they always make taking showers with girls seem like fun…'

Hinata moaned quietly and Sasuke snapped his hand back. But luckily, her eyes remained shut. Sasuke grinned and carefully set her on his lap as his hungry hands set to work on stripping her. Oh boy, was he one hell of a lucky guy.

Just as Sasuke had finished removing the maids' dress and started to lightly rub Hinata's back, Hinata had begun coming back to consciousness. Her eyes slowly flickered open and she shook her head. There had been just the best stroking feeling on her back, but it had just stopped so suddenly…

"Where am…"

Hinata's eyes opened fully and she became aware of what was going on: her sitting on Sasuke's slap only in her underwear on the floor of his shower and Sasuke ready to get rid of her panties. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other until…

"OH MY GOD!" Hinata screamed, jumping off of Sasuke's lap and hurriedly covering her body with the shower curtain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

She was furious. Good god, Sasuke was just…sick. How dare he take advantage of her like that!

Sasuke blushed and quickly stood up. "I-I-, he stammered. "I'm sorry!"

"You're SORRY!" Hinata tried her best not to yell. "Sasuke-kun, that's just…disgusting!"

Sasuke twiddled with his thumbs nervously. "It-it's just..." He gulped and looked down at the floor, ashamed. "You're really pretty, that's all."

"Oh…"

The anger Hinata had felt just moments before began to ebb away. No one had ever called her "pretty" before to her face. And even though what Sasuke did was plain _wrong, _he did do it because he was attracted to her, and that was kind of sweet (in a morbid sort of way).

Hinata sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay. Just-just please don't do that again."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll try to behave myself."

Hinata quickly grabbed the maids' dress with one hand while gripping the shower curtain with the other. "Is it okay if I get dressed?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Sasuke pointed to the door. "Er, I kinda gotta take a piss, so you can use my room…if that's okay."

Hinata raised her brow. "You won't spy on me changing again, will you?"

"No, no!" Sasuke quickly responded.

Hinata slowly stepped away from the shower curtain. "Alright then…"

She let go of the shower curtain and raced across the hall to Sasuke's bedroom. She quickly shut the door behind her and sighed with relief, her hand held over her chest.

"My goodness, working for Sasuke-kun is hard work…"

Hinata blinked a few times. There was something sitting on the bed that wasn't there before: a plain black cardboard box. Hinata stared at it, confused and curious about what could've been inside of it.

"But first things' first…"

She once again put on the black, lacy dress and zipped up the back as best she could. Hearing for any footsteps, she sat down on the bed and took off the top of the cardboard box.

It seemed to be some sort of memory box. There were pictures of dark haired-men and women, a teenage boy with long, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail ("Looks like he might be related to Sasuke-kun," Hinata thought), numerous scraps of paper, and a small book. Hinata gingerly picked up the book and opened it.

What was in it was probably one of the biggest surprises of Hinata's life: not pictures of Sasuke or any dark-haired people or not even his own team members…but pictures of Hinata herself. She turned through the pages, her jaw hanging and her heart caught up in her throat. Pictures of her training, pictures of her eating, pictures of her dressing and showering, pictures of her in bed…

Hinata heard footsteps nearing the room and she quickly shut the book, put it back in the box, and replaced the lid. The door slowly opened back up and Sasuke walked in, completely unaware of what Hinata had just seen.

"Ummm…ready for dinner?"

Hinata nodded and smiled nervously, getting up off the bed. "Uh, yeah."

Sasuke grunted. "Good, because you're gonna be the one making it."

Hinata nodded. "Of course."

As she followed Sasuke down the stairs and into the kitchen, her heart still beating wildly at what was in that book, Hinata only had one thought in her mind:

It was pretty strange to have someone obsessed with you.


	5. Chapter Five

**Black Lace:**

**Chapter Five**

An awkward silence hung over the two as they munched their way through a delicious dinner (Spaghetti with a meat sauce and a side of garlic bread; Hinata was a rather experienced cook). Hinata carefully wiped some of the sauce away from her face and stared at the ground.

"Umm…does it taste alright?" She asked Sasuke quietly.

Sasuke, who was already on his fifth plate of spaghetti and twelfth piece of bread, slurped up a noodle messily and nodded vigorously. "I haven't had a meal this good since I was a kid."

He grinned at her. Hinata slowly looked up from the floor and smiled back. She had to admit that since she found out that Sasuke had this rather disturbing obsession with her (which was just under an hour ago), she was doing all she could to impress him. It was rather flattering, after all, that the "Village Hottie" had a crush not on any of his fanclub members, but with shy, sweet, usually forgotten Hinata.

Sasuke continued to stare at her as he wound up another noodle on his fork. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Hinata blinked, taken aback. What should she say? If she said she was thinking about how great it was to have the most coveted guy in Konoha have a thing for her, he would most definitely think less of her and maybe even stop liking her. And, secretly, that's what Hinata didn't want. Hey, it was nice to get some attention for once.

Hinata cleared her throat and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Nothing."

Sasuke quickly slurped up the noodle on his fork, spraying little flecks of sauce all over the tablecloth. "You're a terrible liar."

Hinata blushed. "How do you know?"

Sasuke set his fork down and smirked. "I can see it in your eyes." He set his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "You're not thinking of something _dirty _are you?"

Hinata gasped and her eyes widened. "N-No! Of course not!"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's usually the quiet ones who have the perverted minds."

Without thinking, Hinata blurted out "So that must mean that your mind is perverted."

It looked as though Sasuke had been slapped across the face. His smile faded and he frowned slightly. Hinata looked back down at the tile floor, her face burning.

"I-I'm really sorry," she whispered.

After a moment, Sasuke raised his glass and leaned back in his chair. "Touché."

Hinata giggled and raised her head. She had always heard Sakura and Ino blabbing on and on about how Sasuke was a genius and how he was so strong and yet so cold to them, but it seemed as though they couldn't be more wrong. Yeah, he was extremely smart and strong, but he also had a pretty decent sense of humor on occasion.

'But I guess they haven't seen this side of him before,' Hinata thought as she stood up and began cleaning off the table (she had almost forgotten that she was a maid, not a guest).

"You better get to bed," she told Sasuke as she carried the dishes to the sink. "It's getting late."

She turned on the tap and ice cold water began to fill the sink. She glanced back at the table, where Sasuke was still sitting, staring at her with such concentration that it made her feel uneasy.

"Err…Sasuke-kun?"

"I…don't want to be in bed alone."

Hinata almost dropped the dish she was supposed to be washing. "Ex-Excuse me?"

Sasuke stood up so quickly that the chair toppled over. He walked to Hinata, grabbed her wet wrists, and slammed her against the counter. Hinata trembled as she looked up into his dark, onyx eyes that were so full of obvious want and lust and gulped. Sasuke leaned so close to her that she could feel his heart beat against her own chest and bent his face down so close to hers that their noses brushed. He touched Hinata's lips gently with his finger and whispered in her ear:

"I want you."

A shiver coursed its way down Hinata's spine. He couldn't mean that he…No! It would be just _wrong _if they ended up having sex.

But Hinata's body was having a much different thought. Her heart beat so fast that it felt as though she had just run a mile and an indescribable heat was flaming in the pit of her stomach. Oh god, her body wanted Sasuke so bad that it was almost killing her.

Before Hinata could reach a decision that would please both her mind and body, Sasuke's hands slithered around her back and pressed her up against him. Their faces were barely an inch apart. Sasuke's eyes turned to slits and his nails dug into her back.

"Kiss me."

Not even Hinata's mind had time to interject as Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and leaned her even farther down on the counter. Hinata moaned.

'Get away from him!' Her mind screamed. 'This is wrong! WRONG!'

But Hinata merely closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

'Oh, just shut the hell up,' her body retorted.

After a few moments of innocent kissing, Sasuke opened his mouth and pressed his tongue lightly against Hinata's lips, begging for entrance. Hinata hesitantly obliged and their tongues touched gently. And it was at that exact moment that Hinata's body began acting on its own accord.

Hinata rubbed her hands along Sasuke's spine and found the bottom of his shirt. She broke away from the kiss reluctantly and looked back up at Sasuke.

"Ummm…"

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and threw it down on the tile floor. Hinata's face burned as she ran her eyes down his muscular body; she had never seen a man half-naked before. Sasuke lifted her chin and once again pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss. He grabbed her hands once more and instead of replacing them on the back of his neck placed them gently on his bare chest. Hinata groaned and her face was nearly on fire with embarrassment. She didn't know how much more she could stand…if he didn't take her now, she would go insane. Hinata pulled away, breathing hard.

"The bedroom," she breathed.

Sasuke cocked his head. "What?"

Hinata shook her head. "Please…the bedroom."

Sasuke stared at the girl before picking her up in his strong arms and carrying her away to her requested destination.

'Ah, screw it,' Hinata's mind said. 'You're gonna do it tonight anyway.'


	6. Chapter Six

**Black Lace:**

**Chapter Six**

The bedroom door slammed open and Sasuke quickly carried Hinata to the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her once more, his hands quickly undressing the girl lying underneath him. Thank god she suggested the bedroom; now that Sasuke thought about it, having his first time on a kitchen counter was a bit tacky.

Hinata pulled away, breathing hard but still smiling. Her hands found their way at the edge of Sasuke's shorts and soon, they were lying on a floor in a heap right next to the black maid outfit. Sasuke took absolutely no time whatsoever in removing Hinata's underwear, and Hinata did the same without a second thought. Ah, how fast the hormones in a teenager ran…

Hinata's mouth dropped and her face burned. Oh…lord…well, she couldn't say that Sasuke was underdeveloped…

Sasuke simply stared at Hinata. So she didn't have the biggest breasts, but she still was a beautiful girl. Besides, he thought that a huge chest was a bit nasty anyways.

Hinata gulped. "S-Sasuke, I think I'm beginning to have second thoughts-"

Sasuke shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips. "No, no you're not. You're just nervous."

Hinata hesitated, thinking about just jumping out of that bed, but slowly nodded and laid back down. Man, she had no idea she had it in her to get so…horny like that. Well, she was a young lady and (though she didn't want to admit it) she did want to see what sex was like…but there was one thought tugging at the back of her mind.

Did Sasuke want to do this because he loved her or was it because he cared too much about his…well, you know…

As Sasuke began nipping at Hinata's neck and his hand reached between her legs, Hinata decided to bring up the issue. She had to know. She didn't want her first time to be with someone who didn't care about anything but their dick.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata wailed as she felt a stabbing pain between her legs. "I-I have to know something!"

Sasuke sighed, frustrated, and pulled away from Hinata. The pain Hinata felt between her legs disappeared.

She sighed and looked Sasuke straight in the eye and said in a clear, strong voice "Sasuke…do you love me?"

Sasuke stared at her. Did he love her? Was she kidding? He _adored _the girl! Her kindness, her gentleness, her pure, untainted soul…he loved everything about her. Why else did he ask her to become his maid? Did she honestly think that he cared about a clean house?

'Well, now is your chance to tell her how you feel…'

Sasuke smiled at her, his heart pounding with every ounce of love he had for the girl. "Hinata…I do love you."

Hinata bit her lip and trembled. He did love her…oh god, that was the first time anyone told her that. If he truly did love her, then of course she would give her body to him.

She sighed and leaned back in the pillows, her whole body tingling with joy. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, lifted her legs, and wrapped them tightly around his waist. "Ready?"

Hinata gulped and nodded, trying to smile. Man, oh man, this was going to be painful…

* * *

Sakura winced as she heard the screaming and moaning from her position outside Sasuke's bedroom. Yeah, it was a bit creepy that she was spying on people like this, but she had to know just what was going on. Sasuke had not been to training for quite some time and Kiba had reported that Hinata had also gone mysteriously missing. Sakura remembered how she sent Hinata to send Sasuke her love note, and she put two and two together…

"AHHH! OH GOD, SASUKE-KUN, THAT HURTS!"

"Sorry, sorry! Just hang on a bit longer."

Sakura pulled at her hair and grimaced. Oh god, here they go again. Couldn't they try to keep it down?

Sakura sighed and hid her face in her hands. Damn Hinata…she was just supposed to deliver Sasuke a note, not end up screwing him. That was Sakura's job. How dare she ruin her sexual fantasies with the guy she loved…damn her.

Sakura wiped her tear-stained face and muttered, "Hinata, you slut. You won't get away with this."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Okay…so it's still New Year's Eve here in Colorado…and there's a Naruto marathon on Cartoon Network. For all those who have heard their English voices…you know why I'm feeling so sick (WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAVORITE ANIME, SHOPRO!). **

**Black Lace: **

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, Hinata?"

"…yeah?"

"You were an animal…and please don't freak out because I said that like you did in some weird chapter of some stupid story written by a horny fangirl."

(A/N: I know A/N's are annoying in the middle of a story but…ouch, Sasuke-kun. That hurt Linda-chan.)

Hinata giggled and snuggled up next to Sasuke. "I won't freak out."

Sasuke smirked and looked down at the white sheet wrapped around his waist…well, it _had_ been white an hour or so ago. The grin slid off his face as he eyed the large, red dollops that now infested the bed sheet: blood. Goddamn, nobody had ever told him that a girl bleeds during her first time. If some random person just walked into the room, they would've thought that Sasuke and Hinata had killed someone on the bed.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You know…you're still my maid and everything, right?"

Hinata blinked and lifted her head from Sasuke's chest. "Yes…"

Sasuke pointed at the sheet. "Well…um…"

Hinata's shoulders dropped. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, do I really have to clean it right now?"

Sasuke raised his brow. "A maid's gotta do what a maid's gotta do."

Hinata sighed, frustrated. Most guys would've just said "Hey, honey, just stay in bed and wait till tomorrow to get back to doing chores". Most guys would've cherished the moment and not think of anyone or anything else besides the girl lying next to him. But then again…

Sasuke wasn't like most guys.

Hinata groaned and slowly lifted her body from the comfortable position next to Sasuke. Her legs wobbled as she set her feet on the floor and stood up. Man, she could barely walk, but he wanted her to do laundry. What a charmer.

Sasuke looked on quietly. Geeze, this girl was tiny…she would freeze to death if she had to do laundry in the nude. He reached under his bed and pulled out one of his most prized possessions: a silky emerald green bathrobe embroidered with white lilacs. Sasuke tossed the bathrobe to Hinata.

"Here, wear this."

Hinata held the bathrobe between her fingers carefully, her breath caught in her chest.

"Sasuke-kun…this is beautiful."

Sasuke nodded as Hinata slipped the bathrobe on and wrapped it tightly around her body.

"…It belonged to my mother."

"Oh…well, if you don't want me to wear it or-"

"No, no! It's alright! In fact…" Sasuke hesitated but said in a clear voice, "In fact, you can keep it."

Hinata's eyes widened and she ran her finger down one of the finely embroidered lilacs. "Sasuke-kun, I can't keep this."

"Why not?"

"It's just so…pretty."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's a lame excuse. Look, if you don't keep it, I'll just throw it away, alright?"

The stared at each other before Hinata sighed and nodded.

"You're crazy."

Sasuke unwrapped the blood-stained sheet from around his waist and handed it to Hinata. "I know I am."

Hinata smiled and bowed before she walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs and to the small washroom across from the kitchen, feeling extremely happy that Sasuke had given her something so special to him. She unfolded the sheet and grimaced as she gazed upon her own blood.

'Wow, I bled a lot!'

She looked around nervously before opening the bathrobe and touching herself between her thighs. She brought her hand to her face and shivered as she saw more of the red substance slide down her index finger.

'Oh man…'

Hinata wiped her finger off on the sheet and opened the washing machine. She tossed the bed sheet inside and peered at the shelves above the washing machine.

'Now where's that detergent…'

"Hello, Hinata."

The hairs on the back of Hinata's neck pricked. A girl's voice…in Sasuke's house? She spun around and came face to face with someone she hadn't seen since she became Sasuke's maid: Haruno Sakura. What the heck was she doing here? You know, it's not polite to just randomly walk into someone's house, especially when they're naked and in bed with a girl.

"S-Sakura," Hinata laughed nervously, backing up against the washing machine. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Sakura smirked. "Naruto, get her."

Before Hinata could react, an orange flash zoomed behind her and her hands were suddenly bound tightly by thick ropes. A second later, Uzumaki Naruto was standing next to the sinister and angry looking Sakura.

"So!" Sakura barked. "What do you _think_ you're doing here?"

Hinata gulped and shifted her hands. "Uh…um…"

Sakura leaned closer to Hinata and raised her hand. _SMACK! _Hinata's face stung and she winced slightly. Did Sakura just _slap _her? Sakura frowned.

"Hinata," she hissed. "Why are you here? You were only supposed to be running an errand for me, yet now I catch you screwing with the guy _I_ adore!" She bared her teeth. "You know, everyone thinks you're just Innocent-Little-Hinata, but I know better. You're just a nasty little slut."

Hinata's face burned. No one had ever talked to her that way, and she had to admit, it hurt, even if it was Immature-Little-Sakura. Oooh, if her hands were untied, she'd slap that nasty bitch across the face (even Hinata was a bit surprised at her viciousness, but give her a break; she was a teenage girl.)

Sakura grinned that evil grin once again. "So, I heard you've been running a maid service, skanky maid outfit included."

"W-well…" Hinata stuttered. "It was just for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura shook her head. "Come on, you should be giving other people your…_services_." She scoffed and turned away from her. "Hinata…I'm hiring you as _my _maid. You'll never come back here again."

Hinata gasped and tried to break free from the ropes but to no avail. Sakura hopped through the window by the dryer and landed on the ground below gracefully. Naruto turned to Hinata with a rather sad look on his face as he led her to the window.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan promised me a date if I helped her with this."

Hinata smiled sadly. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. People do crazy stuff when they're in love."

**A/N:…It's pretty obvious that I hate Sakura, huh?**

**Happy 2006, everyone!**


	8. Final Chapter

**Black Lace:**

**Final Chapter**

"Whenever you speak to me, you must address me as 'Sakura-sama'."

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

"When I tell you to do a chore, you must do it immediately and without complaint."

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

Sakura stopped pacing around the room and stopped in front of Hinata, glaring at her. "And finally, you must promise to never, EVER have contact with Sasuke-kun, you understand me?"

Hinata sighed. "Yes, Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled, contented. "Good. Now then…" She sat down on the couch next to Hinata and tugged at the bathrobe that Sasuke had given her. "You are to get out of this…thing. It belongs to me now."

Hinata pulled the bathrobe out of Sakura's reach. "I'm afraid I can't do that..." She grimaced and added, "Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura frowned. "What on earth do you mean? You are my servant and you must do what I tell you."

Hinata shook her head. "No! I'll do anything but give this to you-"

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said quietly from the corner of the room. "Just do as she says."

Sakura turned away from Hinata. "Oh, and by the way Naruto, you're done. Go home."

Naruto took a step forward, frowning. But what about the date-"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Go home and I'll tell you when we'll have our little _date_-thing."

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. "Whatever." He waved at Hinata. "See ya, Hinata-chan."

As soon as Naruto left the room and the sound of the front door closing echoed throughout the house, Sakura turned back to Hinata, grinning.

"Do as I say, Hinata."

Hinata hesitated before slipping the emerald-green robe off and letting it fall onto the floor. Sakura cocked her head and stared at the girl's naked body; Hinata sincerely wished she would look away.

"Jeeze, I don't see how Sasuke-kun can be attracted to you in the least bit." Sakura scoffed. "Really, you're as flat as a board!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Hinata muttered.

Sakura frowned. "What did you say?"

Hinata stiffened. "Nothing at all, Sakura-sama."

"Good."

Hinata suppressed a growl as Sakura picked up the robe, letting the silky material run through her fingers. Damn her! She shouldn't be touching such a beautiful thing with her dirty hands! Sakura sighed and folded the robe up.

"Now let's get you into some clothes. I can't stand seeing you naked anymore."

Hinata's face burned as Sakura led her upstairs and down the hall to a small washroom. Sakura bent down over a basket of dirty clothes and started sifting through them. After a moment, she stood up and threw a gray clump of fabric to Hinata.

"There. That'll suit you perfectly."

Hinata's nose crinkled as she unfolded an oversized gray, smelly sweatshirt. She held her breath as she pulled it over her head, longing for the elegant piece of clothing that her "master" had taken away only moments ago. No…what she longed for was for the boy who had given her that elegant piece of clothing, the boy she had lost her virginity to. Dang, that seemed to have happened ages ago.

Sakura nodded. "Good. It's as dirty and smelly and not to as mention _ugly_ as you are, Hinata." She gestured to the basket from which she had pulled Hinata's outfit. "Do all this nasty laundry. Now."

Hinata tugged the sweatshirt so it would fall over her knees. "But isn't it a bit late-"

Sakura laughed. "Ha, that's funny! Do you really think I care if you're tired? Maybe you should've gotten some sleep instead of screwing around with a guy who's above your level."

With one last glance at Hinata, she left the room and slammed the door behind her. Hinata formed her hands into fists and took slow, calming breaths as she reached into basket of soiled clothing.

"If I _ever_ get my hands around that bitches' neck I'll-" She stopped mid-sentence as she fished out a sweaty, disgustingly brown t-shirt. She shuddered. "Man, and I thought Sasuke-kun's shower drain was nasty."

* * *

And so for the next three days, Hinata was worked to the bone. Sakura made her wash windows, sweep and mop floors, cook dinner, dust every single corner of the house, and every night made her recite a spiel about how she, Hyuuga Hinata, was the stupidest living being alive. 

Hinata felt sweat drip down the side of her forehead as she finished adding the remaining ingredients in the chicken marsala she was preparing for dinner. Oh, how she wished she had a nice, big bottle of poison so she could dump it into the sauce and have Sakura keel over. Ah, that sounded so sweet…

Hinata wiped the sweat away from her face. "Dinner's ready, Sakura-sama!"

Sakura charged into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. "Hurry, damn it! I'm starving!"

Hinata quickly poured the sauce over the chicken, set the meal on a plate, and served her master, all in under ten seconds; she knew the faster she went, the less pissed off Sakura would be with her. Sakura sniffled at the plate in front of her and stuck her nose up.

"You call this 'dinner'? It's not worthy enough to wipe the crap off my ass." She pushed the plate off the table, which crashed loudly on the tiled floor.

Hinata winced. No one had told her that she was a bad cook. Damn, this girl had some nerve! That dish took two hours to make and apparently it couldn't even be used as toilet paper.

Sakura pointed to the smashed dish. "You will clean that up and make another dinner."

Hinata held herself back from punching Sakura's face in. "Alright."

"Ahem?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and bent down. "Alright, Sakura-sama."

"That's more like it."

Before Hinata could even pick up one of the shards of glass, the doorbell rang. Sakura cleared her throat and glared down at her maid.

"Get the door. You can clean up later."

Hinata sighed in relief and picked herself off the floor. Hey, this gave her an excuse not to clean and be around Sakura. She straightened out her oversized sweatshirt, ran her fingers through her hair, and pulled the front door open.

"Can I…" Hinata's tongue was caught in shock. "Help you…?"

Sasuke, who was dressed in flannel Pikachu-print pajama pants and a white cotton t-shirt, held a finger to his lips. Hinata resisted the urge to jump into his arms and beg him to take her away from this hellish place. Instead she leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whispered urgently. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I've come to get my maid back." He eyed the sweatshirt and raised his eyebrow. "Interesting outfit."

Hinata smiled. "I could say the same about you, Pokemon master."

Sasuke blushed. "H-hey, shut up! It's all I had." He pointed behind Hinata's shoulder. "Hey, looks like the Queen of Bitchiness has joined the party.

The hair on Hinata's bare neck pricked up and she spun around, nearly hitting Sakura. Sakura smiled a sickly sweet smile and tapped her foot.

"So, Sasuke-kun," she said in a syrupy voice. "May I ask why you have come to my house at this hour? Please don't tell me it's to talk to my maid."

Sasuke smiled and mocked her overly sugary voice. "Actually, my dear Sakura, I have come to talk to and get back **_my _**maid."

Hinata felt her heart leap. "Sasuke-kun!"

It was almost like all her childhood fantasies: a night in shining armor coming to rescue her from a tall tower in a castle, seated upon his valiant steed and declaring that he'd save her. Okay, so this particular knight was in pajama pants that featured a yellow mouse and she wasn't in a tower, but it would do. Hey, it was the thought that counted.

The corner of Sakura's upper lip twitched. "_Your _maid, Sasuke-kun?" She laughed. "No offense intended, but last time I checked Hinata was serving yours truly."

Sasuke dug into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out what looked like a photo. "Take a look at this."

Hinata let out a small gasp. It was a photo of her that was taken at one of those rip-off photo booths. She was by herself, smiling serenely, and along the edge of the photo in bright pink, glittery letters were the words "Yours Forever." Where Sasuke had gotten the photo, she didn't know, and what he had up his sleeve was as much as a mystery to her.

Sakura snatched the photo out of Sasuke's hand and stared down at it. She frowned and her eyes turned to slits.

"Where did you get this?" She snarled.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hinata…" He glanced nervously at Hinata. "Hinata gave it to me. And as you can see, she's mine forever."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. When she had seen Sasuke on Sakura's doorstep just moments ago, she thought that he just would've taken her and run like a coward. But no, he came up with one of the sweetest ways to get the love of your life back from some nasty girl.

Sakura threw the photo on the ground and chuckled. "Uh-huh, whatever. That was very touching, Sasuke-kun. I almost puked. You can't win me over with some lame-ass picture."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. No! His master plan had failed! He thought that Sakura would get all mushed up, start crying, and let Hinata leave. Oh well…guess it was time for Master Plan Number Two.

He pointed behind Sakura and shouted, "Oh my god! What is THAT?"

Sakura turned on her heel and stared in the direction that Sasuke had pointed. "What the-"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on, Hinata! We're out of here!"

Before Sakura had realized that she had been fooled, the two had disappeared from her doorstep. She felt her whole body erupt in flames of anger and she clenched her teeth.

"God…damn it."

Sasuke and Hinata ran away from the neighborhood where Sakura lived before slowing down. Hinata, gasping for air, laughed quietly and squeezed Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-kun, you're insane."

Sasuke ruffled Hinata's hair. "Love makes you do insane things."

"Like where kiddy pajamas?"

"…Yeah."

Hinata snuggled closer to the boy. "So how'd you get all those pictures of me?"

Sasuke's body became stiff. "So-so you saw my little collection?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I couldn't help going through some of your things."

"Um…please don't think I'm weird or anything, but I kinda spied on you for a while."

Hinata blinked. "So…where did you take pictures of me?"

"Well, I climbed up to your bathroom and bedroom window once in a while and-"

"Okay, okay! Never mind."

The two walked in silence for a while under the moonlight, holding one another's hand lightly, until Hinata had another thought and gasped.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Your bathrobe! I-"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry. I got it back yesterday, when you and Sakura weren't looking." He grimaced. "I don't want that big-forehead girl fondling something as precious to me as that."

Hinata was startled. "You-you came to Sakura's house yesterday?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"…Oh."

As they neared the edge of the village, Sasuke moved his free hand to Hinata's lower back.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for a little task that'll make you scream for more?"

Hinata giggled. "You bet."

Sasuke looked into her eyes. "Good, then you can finish cleaning out the shower drain."

The girl bonked him on the head. "Don't even think about it, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rubbed the small lump on his head. "Just joking, just joking! Jeeze…"

And so the two walked back to Sasuke's house under the beautiful night sky, not as master and maid, but as a boy in a girl who were madly in love.

**Black Lace:**

**End**

**A/N: Man, I'd love it if my boyfriend wore Pikachu pajama pants. But on another note…**

**Oh…my…goodness…IT'S FINISHED! I finally completed this story! It was pretty short and it wasn't all that inspirational and deep, but I really did enjoy writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me the support I needed to finish "Black Lace"!**

**I now officially declare "Black Lace" by The Tao of Hyuuga COMPLETE. **


End file.
